


What’s in a Name

by dracoxlovesxharry



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmates, nicknames as soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry
Summary: Some soul marks can be deeply personal. Something to hide.Kent hid his, Corey didn’t have to.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Original Male Character(s), Kent “Parse” Parson/Corey Henderson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	What’s in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TDKeh16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ace of Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466412) by [TDKeh16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16). 



> This fic was inspired by something I read in another fandom where soulmates exist and soulmate identifying marks are the nicknames that your partner uses for you most often. 
> 
> This fic is also a love letter to TDKeh16 and the incredible love story that she has written about Kent Parson and Corey Henderson. 
> 
> It probably won’t make much sense if you haven’t read TDKeh’s fics as I’m not including any kind of backstory here and heavily referencing events that happen in those stories.
> 
> I have also recorded this fic as a podfic and can be listened to [Here on SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/shawna-mcdonnell-490565823/whats-in-a-name)

Most soul marks were pretty generic. Nicknames usually ended up being terms of endearment, shortened versions of the person’s name, etc. For the ones that weren’t, they could be deeply personal. They could be something to hide. 

Kent kept his mark covered. 

Corey didn’t have to.

The scarring from his surgery after the accident muddled the lines so badly that his mark was a grayish-black mass circling his ankle. But Corey knew what it said. And Kent— Kent never called Corey anything but Asshole or Henny. Every once in a while he would slip and call Corey hun. Something Kent wasn’t even aware of while he was doing it, and as much as Corey liked that—that wasn’t right either. 

Corey had secretly assumed that Kent’s mark said Kenny, and that’s why Kent was so touchy about people using it. For months Corey tried out nicknames and terms of endearment for Kent and every single one was shot down with vehemence. 

At first Corey thought it was because Kent didn’t want him to be his soulmate. He had been so adamant about them just being fuck buddies in the beginning and those early insecurities came back with every veto that fell from Kent’s lips. 

But then Kent had asked Corey to come up with a nickname. Something just for him. So, with a little hope and a lot of determination Corey continued trying anything and everything that came to mind. 

He tried not to let it bother him that Kent had yet to call him by the name that used to be wrapped around his ankle. 

It happened like this. 

They settled on the balcony of their apartment on the Fourth of July waiting for the fireworks to start. 

Kent ever so earnestly told Corey that all he wanted for his birthday was for Corey to come home from the hospital. 

Corey said, “Well then, happy birthday, Sparky."

Kent tensed for a second, then turned to Corey and beamed. He grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, all but crawling into Corey’s lap. 

He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against Corey’s. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t ever going to—“ Kent stopped and smiled wryly.

“Sparky?” He asked, the expression on his face half wonder, half exasperation, because really Corey— Sparky? What the fuck?

Corey shrugged and tried not to let himself get his hopes up about what that meant. 

“Yeah, ‘cuz there's always fireworks on your birthday. Fireworks, sparks, Sparky..."

Kent huffed out a laugh. “Okay, Tiger.”

And that—that was the best thing that Corey had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue used in this fic are direct quotes from Ace of Diamonds. 
> 
> The placement of the marks are significant. Corey’s is on his ankle, literally one of the most vulnerable parts of his body... before the accident this didn’t make any sense to him. 
> 
> Kent’s is over his heart, because as emotionally constipated as he can be sometimes, Corey is Kent’s heart. 
> 
> After the events of this fic the following conversation probably takes place 
> 
> Corey: so are you going to stop covering that up?  
> Kent: Fuck no, you’re so embarrassing. 
> 
> Corey definitely gets Tiger tattooed on himself at some point. 
> 
> Also the weekend that Corey’s parents and sister visited was an extra special kind of hell for Kent in this AU.


End file.
